girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen's Mirrors
The Queen's Mirrors were/are a scattered widely across the surface of the Earth which allowed for instantaneous travel between them. To date, when shown "in person", a Mirror appears as a glowing green slab or monolith, positioned vertically, which remains opaque even when active and ready to accept travelers. However more than one flashback scene depicts a connected mirror allowing individuals on both sides to see each other. Additionally, each Mirror has a bracketed torch mounted to one side which appears to spew greenish flame when the Mirror is functioning/open. History Queen Albia of England and her sister immortals extensively used these devices to travel and communicate between their various realms during the golden age of their rule, to the point that they often did not know where said realms were more mundanely positioned in relationship to each other. According to a legend passed along by Zeetha, the original inhabitants of her homeland Skifander emigrated there from an unknown location via one of these gates. As old as Albia and handful of other surviving Queens are, the gates are evidently even older, their original creator(s) are currently unknown, and the network eventually "went dark" and could not be reactivated. This is now known to be at least partly due to the actions of Lucrezia Mongfish, who the Queens through the Mirror network and many mirrors to go dark, one by one, eventually leading to the collapse of the whole network. Albia seems to believe that Queen Sianna for this final collapse of the network, and that she caused the remaining mirrors to go dark in order to impede Lucrezia, but this has not been confirmed. The mirrors do continue to work erratically. Agatha is unwillingly dragged through a Mirror (AKA the Monolith) located in the depths of Red Cathedral in Mechanicsburg, ending up in The Refuge of Storms. During this process, The Abbess of the Cathedral at one of the Mirror's controls, either activating it or setting its destination. A flashback a scantily-dressed Klaus Wulfenbach carrying an infant while passing through a mirror in rather dramatic and action-packed fashion. It has not been officially confirmed in-comic, but it has been established thanks to external material that the infant is Gil, and the duo's departure-point was Skifander. Locations * The Royal Collection of Inconvenient Oddities in Londinium has a reconstituted but inactive found in an icebound temple in the Alps. (Or so we've been told, all information about this Mirror comes from a source who should be considered unreliable at best.) * The Collection also contains a which marks the location of Queens (and thus presumably Mirrors) around the world. * Albia most likely has another one under her more direct control. * Presumably in Ubar in the possession of its Queen Ishtar-Re. * The Monolith in Mechanicsburg. * An version located in The Refuge of Storms, presumably destroyed. * Skifander. This Mirror is labelled as being associated with Queen Luheia, the city's long-deceased ruler. Related Devices During the semi-canonical side-story (Illustrated by Cheyenne) set at Transylvania Polygnostic University, we learn that the ancestor of the Heterodynes, Ghengis Ht'rok-din, made full use of strongly resembling the Mirror network, in particular when he won the so-called Two-Hour War by attacking with the advantage of surprise. A student also mentions a map of Ley-Lines, which may be a map of the entire network or relate to something else as yet not mentioned in the adventures.The gate which actually appears "in person" in this story shares similar carvings on the surrounding wall as the ones seen elsewhere, but appears to have an entirely different gate mechanism powered by an inserted orb and allows for time, rather than distance travel. There is also the mysterious and as yet unseen , by which the eponymous ladies first arrived in Europa.